This invention relates in general to multicelled structures such as a body supporting device and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming inflatable devices as well as the inflatable device itself.
Through clinical tests it has been determined that one of the better methods of preventing the development of bed sores on invalids is to support such persons on a series of flexible intercommunicated cells. Since the cells are intercommunicated all exert an equal supporting force against the engaged individual. Such an arrangement of cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,145.
In order to have the supporting force distributed over as large an area as possible, it is necessary to have the sides of the cells in close proximity to one another and preferably touching one another. When this condition exists, the ends of the cells form a generally continuous and conformal surface on which the supported individual sits or reclines. Such devices may be used for general cushioning and impact protection purposes also.
Heretofore, the only practical method of producing multicelled structures with closely spaced or contacting cells was to mold, dip or otherwise form the cells individually and then secure them to a base capable of providing physical support and/or intercommunication between the cells. This procedure is not only time consuming and expensive, but also leaves the finished product with a multitude of seams along which leaks may develop. Hence, it is desirable to form the multicelled structure as an integral unit.